


kill the lights

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kinktober Day 24: A/B/O, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Titus is in heat.





	kill the lights

Titus’s rooms smell like the wild woodlands of a world beyond Insomnia. Like dusty mountains, like wild, unknown paths twisting over steppe and down through caves. It’s a smell he carries everywhere he goes, but especially during heats, when he stays in his rooms and keeps the outside world  _ outside. _

Noctis can’t knot him like an alpha can, although he can keep up. The only thing worse than an alpha/omega pair in synched lust is an omega/omega pair, if only because of how gloriously they wind each other up through their shared need for the burning in their bodies to finally be over. With how far out Titus has been lately, and how extensive his trips, it’s no surprise his heats would become to come at different times from Noctis’s. He’s not in heat right now, but Titus is, molten and pliant in bed, massive nest twisted around them. 

He’s a gorgeous man when he’s out of his mind, glistening with sweat, every bit of the muscle he’s accumulated over the years of service standing out for Noctis to pet and see. He’s already come twice, but he doesn’t beg - all he does is snarl and demand. He’s a proper Omega, from an older time when getting an Omega meant preparing for a fight you might not win, one that might cost you your life if the right safeguards weren’t in place. When Alphas weren’t given the privilege of just mounting and sticking their cock in - they had to  _ prove  _ that their seed was worthy of being noticed, let alone taken.

Every heat they shared has been a fight, one Noctis relishes in. He’s not an Alpha, but he is an intruder into Titus’ domain, a stranger looking to mount, and so Titus tests him again and again, snarling and baring teeth in an unmistakable threat. 

Noctis presses in again, not seeking his own pleasure but Titus’s; it’s always a thrill, being allowed to fuck into his Kingsglaive Commander hard and mean, because that’s the way he wants it, that’s the way Titus  _ demands  _ his satisfaction, and Noctis does because he’s been through heats and he never wants to leave anyone to suffer long. 

Titus milks him for every bit of seed he has, growling deep and low when he makes to pull out even an inch, and so Noctis hooks claws into his sides and presses as tight as he can, surrendering. 

In a couple of days he’ll wake up and Titus will be coming out of the worst of it, still grumpy but no longer in a snarling fit over how often their matings occur. He’ll be far grumpier about how he smells, and how much cleaning will have to be done around his quarters to make it smell regular again before the next heat occurs.

But for now Noctis affectionately nips the side of Titus’ neck, where the bond-mark stands, and pushes back into his own mess, ready to give Titus everything he wants.


End file.
